Die schlacht der Giganten Mewtwo gegen Mew
by Ashura-chan
Summary: Lewst es einfach, aber der Titel sagt schon viel....


Hey bitte nicht zuviel Kritik das ist noch eine meiner ersten Pokémon Fan Fic's also seit   
bitte nicht zu streng mit mir. Diese Geschichte ist eine etwas seltsame Form von dem ersten  
Kinofilm von Pokémon: Mewtwo schlägt zurück. Habt ihr ihn gesehen. Wenn ja wird euch diese   
Geschichte etwas verwirren aber sonst hoffe ich das sie euch gefällt. Aber noch eine   
Warnung in meiner Geschichte spielt Gary, Ash's Rivale mit.  
  
  
  
Weiterhin viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht euch eure   
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
M e w t w o s c h l ä g t z u r ü c k !!!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Die Charaktere aus meiner Geschichte:  
Ash Ketchum: 12 Jahre alt  
Misty Waterflower: 12 Jahre alt  
Rocko Flint: 15 Jahre alt  
Gary Eich: 12 Jahre alt  
  
Später:  
Ash Ketchum: 17 Jahre alt  
Misty Waterflower: 16 Jahre alt (ja in meiner Geschichte ist Misty jünger als Ash, aber   
keine Sorge nur um ein paar Monate)  
Rocko Flint: 20 Jahre alt  
Gary Eich: 16 Jahre alt  
  
Es spielen noch ein paar andere Leute mit aber mir sind ganz einfach keine Namen   
eingefallen. Also wenn ihr wollt denkt euch selber welche aus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolog:  
  
Drei Teenager sind auf ihrem Weg zum nächsten Pokémon Center, als es auf einmal anfängt zu   
regnen und sie total durchnäßt werden. Doch nicht nur das als sie in der Stadt ankommen   
erfahren sie das, das Pokémon Center keine Zimmer frei hat und sie haben auch kein Geld um   
sich ein Hotelzimmer zu mieten. Doch ihr Glück kam zurück aber in einer Form die keiner   
erwartet hätte. Gary Eich Ash's größter Rivale bot Misty und Rocko einen Platz in seinem   
Hotelzimmer an. Die beiden haßten Ash alleine lassen zu müssen aber für eine Nacht in   
weichen Betten würden sie alles geben und somit erklärten sich die beiden einverstanden und   
gingen, wenn auch nur widerwillig mit Gary mit. Ash zog zwar ein Gesicht aber er wußte das   
die beiden das verdient hatten, wer nicht, die drei hatten jetzt schon seit über vier   
Monaten nur draußen gezeltet. Ash schnappte sich also seinen Schlafsack und machte sich   
mit Pikachu auf den Weg in den nahegelegenen Wald um dort die Nacht zu verbringen. Was Ash   
aber nicht wußte war das Gary schrecklich Eifersüchtig auf ihn war und das alles schon   
geplant hatte, er war sauer auf Ash weil er so gute und loyale Freunde hat die mit ihm   
reisen und ihm helfen. Gary hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt Ash, Misty und Rocko   
wegzunehmen. Und noch in dieser Nacht fing er mit seinem Plan an. Er erzähle die   
schrecklichsten aller Lügen über Ash und was das schlimmste war das Misty und Rocko ihm   
glaubten und ihm sagten das sie sich von Ash am nächsten Morgen trennen würden und dann mit   
ihm reisen würden. Gary war sogar sehr erfreut die beiden auf seiner Reise dabei zu haben.   
Aber er bat sie Ash nicht zu sagen das sie die Wahrheit wissen und das er es ihnen erzählt   
hatte. Und so geschah es am nächsten Morgen auch und unsere Freunde trennten sich. Obwohl   
Ash nicht verstand warum Misty und Rocko auf einmal nicht mehr mit ihm reisen wollten,   
aber er akzeptierte es und führte seine Reise alleine nur mit Pikachu an seiner Seite fort.  
  
  
Kapitel 1: New Port Hafen (fünf Jahre später)  
  
Gary, Misty und Rocko kamen im schlimmsten aller Stürme endlich am New Port Hafen an. Es   
hatte auf einmal wie aus dem nichts angefangen wie aus Eimern zu schütten. Sie waren dort   
hin gereist weil Gary eine Einladung vom größten Pokémon Meister aller Zeiten erhalten   
hatte. Dieser bat um einen Kampf. Gary so arrogant wie er ist dachte das er der einzige mit   
einer Einladung ist und dachte sich das er der beste sei. Aber als sie in die Halle des   
Hafengebäudes traten war sie mit Trainern gerade zu überfüllt. Sie alle sahen sehr   
deprimiert aus und keiner hatte Lust ihnen zu sagen was los war also entschieden sich   
unsere Freunde herauszufinden was genau eigentlich los war. Also gingen sie zur örtlichen   
Polizistin Rockie rüber. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig an um die Hafen Meisterin von einer   
alten Legende sprechen zu hören.  
  
"Die Fähre wird nicht auslaufen. Das ist der schlimmste Sturm seit hundert Jahren. In der   
alten Legende heißt es das ein Sturm alles Leben und alle Pokémon auslöschen wird und die   
ganze Welt wird in Dunkelheit versinken." erklärte die Hafen Meisterin den aufgeregten   
Trainern.  
"Wir können es einfach nicht riskieren in diesem Sturm eine Fähre nach New Island zu   
schicken" sprach Rockie.  
"Und was ist wenn wir uns von unseren Pokémon rüber tragen lassen" fragte einer der   
anwesenden Trainer.  
"Das wird zu gefährlich, was denkt ihr passiert wenn eure Pokémon sich bei einer solchen   
Aktion verletzen. Dann seit ihr in großen Schwierigkeiten da die Schwerter Joy aus dem   
Pokémon Center verschwunden ist" erklärte Rockie während sie auf ein Poster an einer der   
nahegelegen Wände wies.  
"Wenn einer von euch sie sieht oder etwas über sie hört dann gebt uns bitte sofort   
Bescheid" flehte Rockie sie an.  
  
Auch Ash war von diesem Trainer eingeladen wurden und obwohl schon so viele Jahre vergangen   
waren erkannte er Misty und Rocko sofort wieder. Auch Gary hatte eine Einladung erhalten so   
wie es schien würde aber keiner von ihnen heute noch gegen diesen geheimnisvollen Trainer   
kämpfen. Ash stand am Rand der Gruppe um Rockie und hörte dem Gespräch zu. Nach fünf Jahren   
hatte sich Ash sehr verändert er war nun 17 Jahre alt und größer als Rocko und Gary. Ja er   
hatte auch Misty schon lange überholt, die immer noch kleiner als Gary war. Sein normales   
Outfit von Baseball Mütze, T-shirt und Weste, war schon lange gewichen und er trug nun   
eine schwarze Jeans, einen schwarzen Rollkragen Pullover und einen langen schwarzen   
Ledermantel mit einer Kapuze die er fast immer über seinem Gesicht trug. Er war in diesen   
fünf Jahren sehr attraktiv geworden und auch seine Stimme war sehr angenehm und tief.   
Pikachu war nicht wie immer an seiner Seite, sondern hatte sich wegen dem Sturm in seinem   
Pokéball versteckt und ruht sich nun aus. Ash sah das sich einige Trainer nach draußen   
begaben und auf ihren Pokemon zur Insel rüber ritten. Und da beschloß er auf seinem Tauboos   
herüber zu fliegen. Also machte auch er sich auf den Weg nach New Island. Er sowie alle   
anderen ignorierten Officer Rockie's Drohungen sie einzusperren.   
  
Gary und die anderen wollten auch unbedingt auf diese Insel und sind dann blind links in   
eine Falle von Team Rocket gelaufen. Team Rocket hatten sich als Wickinger verkleidet und   
sie taten so als ob sie die drei hinüberbringen wollten. Aber eigentlich wollten sie nur   
ihre Pokémon stehlen. Jessie, James und Mauzie haben damals Ash's Spur verloren und haben   
angefangen Gary und Co zu folgen. Aber die großen Wellen erschütterten das kleine Boot   
stark und schon nach wenigen Minuten war Team Rocket entlarvt und alle anderen vom Boot   
gespült. Misty's Wasser- Pokémon haben sie gerettet und nach New Island gebracht. Als die   
drei am Boots Pier ankamen wartete die junge Frau die sie schon auf dem Hologramm von der   
Einladung gesehen haben mit einer Petroleumlampe in der Hand auf sie. Sie kletterten auf   
den Pier und zeigten die Einladung vor.  
  
"Mit euch sind nun alle Trainer anwesend" erklärte sie ihnen während sie die Treppen nach   
oben stiegen.  
"Aber wollen wir nicht noch auf die anderen warten" fragte Misty. Als sie sich umsah.  
"Nein, mein Meister ist der Ansicht das nur die Trainer die es geschafft haben trotz des   
Sturms hierher zu kommen, würdig sind ihm gegenüber zu treten".  
"Also war der Sturm so eine Art Test" fragte Rocko. Die junge Frau antwortete ihm nicht   
sondern löschte nur das Licht nachdem sie durch die großen Tore in einen großen Saal   
eingetreten waren.  
"Bitte befreit all eure Pokémon von ihren Pokébällen, mein Meister wird seine Absichten   
schon bald offenbaren".  
  
Und so ließen sie alle ihre Pokémon frei. Misty lies allerdings nur Enton aus seinem   
Pokéball da die anderen auf dem Land nicht so gut zurechtkamen. Rocko lies auch nur seinen   
ganzen Stolz, Vulpix, heraus. Gary lies alle seine Pokémon bis auf sein Garados heraus.   
Sie sahen das neben ihnen noch vier andere Trainer anwesend waren. Drei junge Männer und   
ein junges Mädchen. Alle hatten ihre Pokémon heraus gerufen bis auf einen, er saß am Tisch   
und sein Tauboos saß vor ihm und sah sie alle an.  
  
Kapitel 2: Mewtwo erscheint  
  
Alle stellten sich gegenseitig ihre Pokémon vor. Alle das heißt bis auf Ash der sich von   
allen so gut es ging fernhielt. Ash hatte in anderen Städten Geschichten über ihn gehört   
und diese Geschichten, wenn es auch nur Lügen waren, waren nicht gerade freundlich und Ash   
hatte erfahren das Gary sie erzählt hatte und er wußte nun schon seit mindestens vier   
Jahren warum Misty und Rocko ihn damals verlassen hatten. Sie glaubten Gary und seinen   
kleinen dreckigen Lügen. Aber Ash lies sich nichts anmerken und sah weiterhin ruhig dem   
Treiben der anderen zu.  
Plötzlich ging das Licht aus und der majestätische Saal wurde in totale Dunkelheit gehüllt.   
Doch das blieb nicht lange so den schon bald kam ein blauer Lichtstrahl von der Decke. Und   
irgend etwas schwebte in der Mitte des Strahl zum Boden. Als diese seltsame Figur den Boden   
erreichte ging das Licht ganz ohne Vorwarnung wieder an und alle hielten sich ihre Hände   
vor die Augen. Bis auf Ash der von seiner Kapuze geschützt auf das seltsame Wesen blickte.  
  
"Willkommen junge Pokémon Trainer ich bin Mewtwo der größte Pokémon Meister und neuer   
Herrscher über die Erde" sprach Mewtwo. Alle starten wie entsetzt auf Mewtwo.   
"Was du bist wohl verrückt, kein Pokémon kann ein Trainer und schon recht kein Meister sein"  
rief einer der fremden Trainer. Als Antwort von Mewtwo bekam er ein erfrischendes Bad auf   
der anderen Seite des Saals. Daraufhin schickte er sein Garados in den Kampf, doch Mewtwo   
schickte den mächtigen Hyperstrahl zurück als wäre er ein Seifenblase.  
"Wenn du ein Pokémon bist gibt es keinen Grund für mich dich nicht zu fangen" rief der   
zweite Trainer, aber Mewtwo besiegte auch sein Rihorn.   
"Wir werden das nicht länger zulassen wir werden dich besiegen und dann werde ich dich   
fangen" lachte Gary.  
"Ist das eine Herausforderung" fragte Mewtwo mit einem Lachen das Ash ganz und gar nicht   
gefiel.  
  
Kapitel 3: Die Wahrheit  
  
Mewtwo streckte seine Arme nach rechts und links aus und kurz darauf verschwand die Wand   
vor ihnen und alle sahen das sich eine Arena dahinter versteckte.   
  
"Mewtwo hat das alles schon von Anfang an geplant" erklärte Rocko entsetzt. Mewtwo's Augen   
glühten kurz in einem bedrohlichen Blau auf. Kurz darauf erschienen drei Pokémon wie   
nichts aus dem Boden. Es war ein Glurak, Turtok und ein Bisaflor. Doch alle diese Pokémon   
sahen seltsam aus sie hatten komische Muster auf ihrer Haut und schienen eine fremde   
Ausstrahlung zu haben.  
"Wir werden dich besiegen" rief die junge Trainerin als sie ihr Turtok Panzerschrank in   
den Kampf mit dem Turtok Klon schickte. Doch das Klon war viel schneller und kräftiger als   
ihres und sie hatte schnell verloren.  
"Also los Killer wir werden es schaffen" rief der Trainer des Rihorn zu seinem Bisaflor,   
aber auch er war schnell geschlagen. Gary sah wie verzweifelt auf seinen Pokéball mit   
seinem Glutexo. Er hatte es noch nicht dazu bringen können sich weiter zu entwickeln.  
"Was ist hat keiner von euch genug Mut um gegen mich und meine Pokémon anzutreten" fragte   
Mewtwo mit einem blöden Grinsen im Gesicht das Ash ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Ohne weiter   
zu überlegen rief Ash sein Tauboos zurück und griff drei Pokebälle von seinem Gürtel.  
"Gegen mich hast du noch nicht gekämpft, was hältst du von einer kleinen Runde" fragte Ash   
als er in die Arena trat.  
Alle blickten ihn stumm an als wäre er verrückt. Misty, Rocko und Gary hatten ihn gar nicht   
richtig wahrgenommen, denn er hatte bis jetzt noch mit keinem von ihnen gesprochen und nun   
war dieser Typ so verrückt Mewtwo herauszufordern.  
"Wenn du denkst du hast eine Chance gegen mich dann versuch dein Glück doch mal, also gegen   
welches meiner Pokémon willst du antreten" fragte Mewtwo.  
"Gegen alle drei" antwortete Ash mit einer gelassenen und ruhigen Stimme. Daraufhin warf   
Ash drei Pokebälle in die Luft und vor ihm erschienen Glurak, Turtok und Bisaflor. Alle   
anderen schnappten nach Luft, keiner von ihnen hat jemals einen Trainer mit allen drei   
Pokemon auf einmal gesehen.  
Ash's Pokemon und die von Mewtwo fingen sofort an zu kämpfen und zu aller erstaunen   
gewannen Ash's Pokémon mit Leichtigkeit gegen die Klone von Mewtwo.  
"Wer bist du eigentlich" fragte Mewtwo als er seine geschlagen Pokémon betrachtete.  
"Du solltest eigentlich wissen wer ich bin, du hast mich ja schließlich auch hierher   
eingeladen" verspottete ihn Ash mit einem grinsen das Mewtwo verdammt wütend machte.  
"Antwortete mir sofort, wer bist du jämmerlicher Mensch eigentlich das du denkst du   
könntest mich herausfordern" verlangte Mewtwo. Er war kurz davor seine Geduld zu verlieren   
und das wäre das erste mal nach fünf Jahren, nachdem er Giovannie's Hauptquartier zerstört   
hatte.  
"Nun ich bin niemand besonderes" antwortete ihm Ash der sich nun heimlich einen unter seiner  
Kapuze grinste. Ash rief seine Pokémon zurück und klippte ihre Pokébälle wieder an seinen   
Gürtel. Mewtwo reif seine Pokémon ebenfalls zurück.  
"Sag mir endlich wer du bist oder ich werde alle hier anwesenden töten" drohte Mewtwo ihm.  
"Wie ich schon sagte ich bin niemand besonderes nur der Champion und Pokémon Meister der   
Orange Inseln" antwortete Ash nun endlich. Doch Mewtwo war noch immer nicht zufrieden.  
"Wie ist dein Name und zeig mir dein Gesicht" befahl Mewtwo.  
Ash sah das dies nicht mehr ein Spiel war gab sein Katz und Maus Spiel mit dem Pokémon auf   
und nahm die Kapuze ab und schüttelte seinen Kopf um seine Haare wieder in Ordnung zu   
bringen.   
"Nun gut ich werde mein Spiel hier und jetzt beenden, aber nur unter einer Voraussetzung,   
du mußt alle hier anwesenden gehen lassen" sagte Ash.  
"Was das war alles nur ein Spiel für dich" fragten ihn alle entsetzt.  
"Das war alles nur ein Spiel, ich werde dir zeigen was ich ein Spiel nenne" sagte Mewtwo   
der bei nun bis auf den letzten Nerv gereizt war. Er riß seine Arme in die Luft und führte   
sie dann in einem Halbkreis an seinen Seiten herunter. Kurz darauf erschienen seltsame   
Pokébälle neben ihm. In einem Ruck stieß Mewtwo seine Arme nach vorne und die Pokébälle   
flogen los an all den anwesenden Trainern vorbei und auf ihre Pokémon zu die mit nur einer   
einzigen Berührung in die Bälle eingefangen wurden. Aber nicht nur das es wurden sogar   
andere Pokébälle eingesaugt in denen Pokémon sind die keiner vorher herausgelassen hatte.   
Ash hatte damit kein Problem er lächelte weiter vor sich hin und das störte Misty so sehr   
das sie auf ihn zuging um mit ihm zu reden. Doch sie war nicht alleine den Rocko und Gary   
waren ihr dicht auf den Fersen.   
"Hey steh nicht einfach nur so rum tu etwas" schrei Misty den für sie 'Fremden' an.  
"Und was deiner Meinung nach sollte ich tun, Misty" fragte er.  
"Du könntest ja gegen... Momentmal woher kennst du meinen Namen" fragte Misty nun total   
verwirrt und verängstigt. Sie starte den Typen vor ihr an und versuchte sich an irgendeine   
Erinnerung über ihn zu erinnern. Aber sie wußte einfach nicht wo sie ihn unterordnen soll.   
Auch Gary und Rocko erging es so. Sie hatten das Gefühl ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben   
aber konnten sich einfach nicht daran erinnern.  
"Aber Misty ich bin enttäuscht von dir oder hast du etwa den kleinen Rüpel vergessen der   
damals dein Fahrrad gestohlen und verschrottet hat vergessen und nach zwei langen Jahren   
der Freundschaft einfach wegen ein paar dreckiger Lügen verlassen hast" antwortete Ash ihr   
nun sarkastisch.   
"ASH?!" schrie Misty entsetzt. Sie war auf einmal sehr blas geworden als sie merkte das all   
ihre Pokémon weg waren und das sie nun einem Mann gegenüberstand den sie damals wegen ein   
paar... Lügen??? Verlassen hatte. Gary war auf einmal sehr blas um die Nase rum genauso   
ging es Rocko, aber er hatte einen besseren Weg es zu vertuschen.  
"Ja wieso hast du was dagegen das ich noch lebe?" fragte Ash mit einer leicht irritierten   
Stimme. Als er sie von Oben bis Unten musterte.  
"Nein, also, ich, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll" gab sie ganz offen zu. Sie sah   
verlegen zum Boden hinab als sie dieses sagte.  
"Ich hätte auch nichts anderes erwartet" sagte Ash mit einem eisigen Ton in seiner sonst   
zarten und warmen Stimme.  
  
  
Kapitel 4: Die Klone  
  
Mewtwo hob seine Arme und plötzlich erschienen seltsame schwarze Pokebälle zwischen ihnen.   
Er warf seine Arme nach vorne und die Bälle flogen auf die ahnungslosen Trainer und ihre   
Pokemon zu. Nach und nach wurden alle Pokemon von diesen Pokebällen eingefangen. Selbst   
diese die noch in ihren Pokebällen waren. Wie z.B. Ash's Pikachu und alle seine anderen   
Pokemon. Misty's, Rocko's und auch die von Gary und all den anderen Trainern wurden   
eingefangen. Ash sah wie seine Pokemon durch eine der Fallgruben im Boden verschwanden und   
sprang ihnen hinterher. Keiner bemerkte sein Verschwinden da sie alle mit ihren eigenen   
Problemen beschäftigt waren. Nachdem auch das letzte Pokemon eingefangen war trieb Mewtwo   
die Trainer in die hinterste Ecke seiner Arena und hielt sie dort fest. Schwester Joy die   
jetzt aus Mewtwo's Bann befreit war sah mit entsetzen auf Mewtwo zu. Er sah sie alle an   
doch alle konnten sagen das die Gedanken des Pokemon's ganz wo anders waren. Plötzlich war   
eine große Explosion hinter ihnen und eine riesige Herde Pokemon kam aus der Staubwolke   
auf Mewtwo zu. Mewtwo fing an zu Lächeln und fing an den anwesenden seine Pläne zu erklären.  
Kurz nachdem er fertig war rief Ash von anderen Ende der Arena das er dies nie zulassen   
wird. Die Originalen Pokemon waren alle auf seiner Seite und begleiteten ihn in diesen   
Kampf. Ash wurde von Mewtwo auf das Dach des Gebäudes geschleudert. Aber eine seltsame   
rosa Blase, sie wie eine Seifenblase aussah, rette sein Leben. Misty, Rocko und sogar Gary   
atmeten tief durch als sie sahen das er in Ortung ist und lebt. Ein seltenes Pokemon   
tauchte vor Ash auf und kurz danach lernten alle anwesenden die Geschichte von Mewtwo.   
Er und Mew begannen zu kämpfen und Ash machte sich auf den Weg um von dem Dach runter zu   
kommen. Ash rutschte auf einem Teil des Weges aus und fiel einige Meter nach unten und   
blieb erst mal vor Schock und Schmerzen liegen. Doch kurz danach sprang er von dem   
Überdach hinunter auf den Boden der Arena. Dort halfen Misty und Rocko ihm wieder auf die   
Beine als er zusammenbricht.   
  
"Pokemon sollen nicht kämpfen nicht so. Lieber riskiere ich mein Leben in Mewtwo's Sturm   
als hier mit anzusehen wie diese Pokemon sich vernichten" sprach Schwester Joy nach einem   
Moment.  
"Ich bin dabei" erwiderte Misty. Sie alle sahen zu als die Pokemon um den Sieg kämpften.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5: Der Sieg der Liebe und Freundschaft  
  
"Irgend jemand muß stark genug sein aufzuhören und einsehen, das dass falsch ist. Einer   
muß den Mut haben Nein zu sagen. Pikachu schafft es doch auch." sagte Ash als zu Pikachu   
rüber sah. Alle anderen sahen zu Pikachu rüber und sahen das es sich weigerte gegen das   
geklonte Pikachu zu kämpfen. Mew und Mewtwo machten sich bereit ihre stärksten Attacken   
einzusetzen. Plötzlich sprang Ash auf und rann los und schrie dabei  
"Nein bitte hört aaauuuffff". Misty blickte auf und sah mit an wie Ash von den beiden   
Strahlen purer Energie getroffen wurde.  
"Oh nein Ash" schrie sie entsetzt. Keiner der anderen war in der Lage irgend etwas zu   
sagen. Als die Energie verflog fiel Ash regungslos zu Boden. Pikachu rannte sofort auf ihn   
zu und versuchte ihn zu wecken doch er reagierte nicht. Selbst nach etlichen Elektroschocks   
blieb er regungslos liegen.   
"Bitte nicht" stöhnte Misty. Dann stand sie auf und lief auf Ash und Pikachu zu. Sie   
kniete neben ihm nieder und nahm in ihre Arme und fing an zu weinen. Sei wiegte seinen   
toten Körper wie ein kleines Kind das sich irgendwie verletzt hatte und murmelte Worte in   
seine Richtung. Rocko und Gary liefen nun auch zu ihnen rüber und hörten wie sie Ash bat   
sie nicht wieder zu verlassen und das sie ihn liebt.  
"Bitte Ash kommt zurück zu mir, ich liebe dich doch so sehr. Bitte komm zurück" ihre Worte   
wurden immer lauter bis sie schließlich schrie. Sie warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und schrie   
ihren Schmerz frei in die Welt hinaus. Mewtwo verstand nun das, das was er getan hatte   
falsch war und das dafür ein so reines Herz wie das von Ash sterben mußte. Mewtwo würde am   
liebsten alles wieder ungeschehen machen, aber selbst er das stärkste Pokemon der Welt kann   
niemanden von den Toten wiedererwecken.  
  
Doch auf einmal fing Ash in Misty's Armen an zu leuchten die andern sahen sich um. Sie   
sahen das alle Pokemon weinten und ihre Tränen sammelten sich um Ash und drangen in seinen   
Körper ein. Misty stockte der Atem als sie dachte sie hätte Ash atmen gespürt. Die letzten   
Tränen kamen von Pikachu der immer noch neben seinem Trainer saß. Nur wenige Sekunden   
später wurde sie zusammen mit Ash in einem strahlen Licht gebadet. Kurze Zeit danach   
öffnete Ash die Augen und sah Misty an. Er lächelte und umarmte sie. Sie warf sich in seine   
Arme und fing an zu weinen.  
"Oh Ash ich hab schon gedacht ich hätte dich für immer verloren" murmelte sie leise in   
seine Brust. Als Antwort drückte Ash sie noch fester an sich und fing selber an zu weinen.  
"Oh Ash ich liebe dich so sehr bitte verlaß mich nie wieder" bat Misty ihn. Ash sah ihn   
ihre Augen und wußte das er nun endlich wieder glücklich war. Er war in den Armen der   
Person die er liebte.  
"Misty, ich liebe dich auch" sagte er in einer leicht kratzigen Stimme. Alle anderen um   
sie herum fingen an für das jung Paar zu jubeln. Doch der Jubel wurde noch lauter als die   
beiden sich küßten. Menschen wie Pokemon brachen in Jubelgeschrei aus.  
  
Plötzlich fingen die geklonten Pokemon an in die Luft zu schweben. Mewtwo und Mew schwebten   
nun nebeneinander und sahen auf die Menschen und Pokemon hinunter.  
"Mewtwo wo willst du jetzt hin" fragte Ash ihn als er wieder auf seinen Beinen stand und   
seine Arme von hinten um Misty gelegt hatte und sie fest an sich hielt.  
"Dorthin wo mein Herz das lernen kann was deines schon so genau weiß" erwiderte das   
Pokemon. Er stieg weiter in den Himmel hinauf und drehte sich noch einmal um.  
"Ich werde euch eure Erinnerungen an das Heutige Geschehen lassen damit ihr aus meinen   
Fehlern lernt. Ich hoffe für euch alle nur das beste für die Zukunft. Vielleicht kreuzen   
sich unsere Wege eines Tages wieder Ash Ketchum" mit diesen Worten verschwand Mewtwo   
zusammen mit den Klonen am Horizont. Alle anderen wurden nach New Port ins Pokemon Center   
teleportiert.  
Misty, Rocko und Gary hatten sich bei Ash entschuldigt und gingen nun zu viert auf die  
Reise. Und Ash und Misty's Herzen waren endlich vereint.  
  
  
  
A/N Ähem also (holt tief Luft) Pokemon und alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern   
Nintendo und Game Freak und allen anderen reichen Leuten die Pokemon besitzen. Bitte   
verklagt mich nicht( ich hab sowieso nichts^-^; ). Also sagt mir bitte wie euch meine Geschichte  
gefallen hat unter ashurastehr@web.de.  
  
Bis dann in meiner nächsten Geschichte eure   
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^ 


End file.
